Urahara
| affiliation = Jolly Pirates; 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates | type = | log = | population = ?? }} Urahara Kingdom is an unconventional country located within one of the Calm Belts. It was originally founded roughly 50 years ago, after the voyage of the Straw Hat Pirates came to an end, by another crew of pirates who sailed the seas around the same time as the Straw Hats had. They were known as the Jolly Pirates, or as they are referred to today as the "Original Generation Jolly Pirates." Once the crew had sailed to the end of the New World and witnessed the triumphant rise of the new Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, the Jolly Pirates, feeling satisfied with the adventures they've had together up till then, began sailing the world and going on a few more adventures before coming across a particular island in the Calm Belt which would later become known as Urahara. Upon the foundation of Urahara, the island began to build itself up into a community run by a monarchy, much like the other nations under the dominion of the World Government. However, unlike those countries, Urahara is lead by the Original Generation Jolly Pirates, and so it does not affiliate itself or operate alongside the World Government; acting more akin to that of a pirate kingdom of sorts. As such, it acts as a major territory for the Original Generation Jolly Pirates and their family and allies, as well as a safe haven to avoid the scrutiny of the World Government, Marines, Shichibukai, bounty hunters and other rival crews, and as a homeland where the pirates and their loved ones can all live together in peace and harmony. This also makes Urahara a place of refuge for anyone closely associated with the Original Generation Jolly Pirates, be they family members, friends, allies or descendants. This also means Urahara operates in the same manner as places like Mock Town, albeit in a more exclusive fashion. Due to the fact they have many enemies around the world, most of whom are associated with the World Government in some way, the citizens of Urahara rely heavily on protecting their home as much as possible. With that in mind, the location of the kingdom itself acts as the first natural barrier against outside threats, as travel through the Calm Belt is difficult for most ships due to the lack of air and ocean currents, as well as the numerous amount of sea kings inhabiting the region. Currently, the island is run by both a king and queen; the king being Spike, the first mate of the Jolly Pirates, and his queen being Rose Glory, the Kuja navigator and professional martial artist of the crew. So far, most of the children and descendants of the Original Generation Jollys have gone on to choose a life of piracy for themselves as well, with some hoping to continue the legacy their parents left for them, and others simply wanting to enjoy the life of a pirate for themselves, including the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates' captain, Jolly D. Tori. General Information Kingdom Information * Kingdom Name: Urahara * Current King: Spike * Current Queen: Rose Glory * Important People: Drazil, Jolly D. Tori * Current Affiliations: Jolly Pirates, 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates * Poneglyph: No * Population: Unknown Architecture Landmarks and Cities Cities Landmarks Citizens History Trivia *Urahara's name comes from the Japanese word for contrary, as Wyvern 0m3g4's original intent was to name the kingdom "the Reverse kingdom." This is largely due to the fact that unlike most kingdoms, Urahara is not affiliated with the World Government and is instead operated and ruled over by current and former pirates alike. Also, it is a nation that focuses more on itself and less on the world at large, and seeks to support and provide shelter to all those who choose to call it home and align themselves with the kingdom. **Likewise, Urahara's name was inspired by an off-handed comment left by Marcus Junior, who had suggested The-not-really-a-true-kingdom kingdom as a name for the kingdom in the form of a joke. Taking the idea and playing with it, Wyvern became inspired to name the kingdom for its contrary political body. **Also, the island itself, Treasure Island, is rather simplistic in name, but is said by Wyvern to carry weight to it. To Wyvern, the name emphasizes that the people and homeland itself is the treasure for those who rule the island, which correlates well with One Piece's themes on what true treasure means (such as Luffy considering his straw hat to be treasure.) The name itself was suggested to Wyvern by Rukiryo, albeit as "Tesoro Island" (tesoro being Italian for treasure.) External Links Category:Islands Category:Wyvern 0m3g4